Alexa Deeks
by volleyballbasketball
Summary: Sorry I've literally posted three today but I've had these on my computer forever and so I decided I should just post them already. Assuming that Deeks and Kensi get married and have a kid, this is how I would imagine them picking the name. Sorry if you don't like the name but idk I kinda felt like it fit.


"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, well, her mother is definitely in the running of course." He whispered in her ear while stroking the soft head of their new born child. Her velveteen skin was smooth as an angel's, and her eyes shone with the same brilliant and most honest blue as her father's. They stared up at her like two breathtaking mirrors, reflecting the love she saw as she took in her parent's faces. Already, tiny raven curls adorned her precious head; she would have dark hair like her mother. Deeks felt an overwhelming joy that seemed to make his heart burst with excitement. Never in his life had he been as happy as he was in this one moment, staring at the stunning little girl that looked up at him with his own eyes, and holding her mother, his beloved wife, in his arms.

"What's her name, Kens?" he said softly.

"Why am I the one picking?"

"You're the mom. Isn't that a mom thing?" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at the absolute ignorance of all things formal: her husband.

"Deeks, it's a parent thing. What were you thinking?"

"Nothing in my family that's for sure, I don't want any of their influence on her."

She sighed at the sadness Deeks had experienced, not that her childhood had been any fantasy either. She brushed his blonde locks with her fingertips affectionately, and then said,

"I've been thinking of a few, since we knew she was a girl and all."

"Wait, I've got the perfect name." He said this a little too seriously, so seriously that she knew it was not going to be serious at all. "Fern."

"Oh! How did I know?!" she burst out in false anger.

He laughed and then continued,

"Fine, fine, maybe not Fern."

She gave him a look and retorted definitely, "Absolutely not in a million years Fern."

He smiled and said in a mocking offended tone, "Fine, well what have you got, then?"

"I was thinking along the lines of Reagan or Hailey or Chloe. Nothing too girly though. What do you think?"

"Chloe's not girly?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that when you hear it, you'll know." But it was not Deeks who had spoken these words of wisdom; it was a very happy Hetty who stood in the doorway.

"How does she do that?" whispered Deeks into Kensi's ear, she shushed him and turned to the little wise woman.

"What do you mean? Don't names take planning though? I mean this kids gonna live with this name for the rest of her life."

"A very valid point, Mrs. Deeks, but believe me, you will know." She turned to leave, but before she did she said in the most causal of ways, "Oh, and congratulations."

"Yeah… thanks?" responded Deeks, almost always confused by his boss's lessons, but always secretly grateful for them. It was then that a distant voice of a doctor somewhere down the hall called to some unseen nurse, that they heard it.

"Alexa! I need a new I.V. in room three eighty four! And hurry!" The moment they heard it she glanced up at him and his eyes lit up, and at the same time they both said, "Alexa". The name sounded sweet, and it left a smile on both their mouths.

"Hello, Alexa," breathed Deeks, "Alexa Blythe."

"Blythe?" asked Kensi, raising an eyebrow in suspiciously. "That is the ug –"

"She's got my eyes, she should have your name. Well, at least a little of it. Blye and Blythe are pretty close after all. And do you want me to really creep you out with my deep and intriguingly scholaristic side?"

"Scholaristic isn't a word."

"Good, Blythe means happiness. And Alexa means defender, so she's a defender of happiness. Our little girl." Kensi loved when Deeks surprised her with his softer and more knowledgeable side. She smiled.

"Alexa Blythe Deeks, it's beautiful."

"She's beautiful," he said softly.

Kensi just grinned and leaned back into her husband, he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Their little family sat in that room for the better part of three hours, simply bathing in the joy that was them, and their new life.


End file.
